SkyShox Delta G
by KhaosOmega
Summary: Part of my WitChan-inspired 'SkyShox Delta' series. Starting out in the Unova region, eighteen-year-old slut Georgia travels the region to enter its League, before moving on to other regions. Rated M for several sex scenes.


**Disclaimer: The following KhaosOmega fanfic is part of the 'SkyShox Delta' series, the inspiration coming from a WitChan fanfic. Pokemon and all related references belong to Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

**Note: The WitChan fanfic in question references me twice, once each in chapters 8 and 9 for stuff that wasn't added to the story by those occurances.**

**Chapter 1**

It was springtime in the Unova region, where an eighteen-year-old redhead named Georgia was preparing to start her Pokemon journey. Though all the Pokemon League gyms in the region were either to the southern part of the region or the main area's west side, Georgia lived in Lacunosa Town, a ways east of Opelucid City, which housed the final gym. While an early enough start on puberty for a girl makes big tits possible at age eighteen, Georgia's were huge. The redhead, who would start her Pokemon journey with a Cubchoo she befriended two years prior and a Tepig she recieved from Professor Juniper in Lacunosa's Pokemon Center, also had a pretty tight pussy, along with the usual even tighter ass. She was hoping to find a Grass or Electric type to take on the Striaton City gym, as their challenge policy was for the leader with the type advantage over the challenger's starter to face said challenger, meaning Georgia would battle Cress, a Water-type specialist. She preferred the find to be an Electric-type, as most Water-types, like Cress's Panpour, could learn Ice-type attacks (Ice being one of Kyurem's types), making Grass-types rather ineffective if an Ice move was known. It was this possibility that made Cilan's Pansage weak to both of his brothers' elemental monkeys, and the possibility of a SolarBeam on Pansear made Chili top dog between the triplet leaders (strong against both others, while weak to just one).

Normally a girl with a heavy sexually-oriented nature would at least wear more than a pair of heels, but Georgia wanted more of a challenge and opted solely for her most extreme pair of heels, a pair of sixteen centimeter-heel peep-toe slingback pumps matching her hair color, non-platform to make it more of a challenge. She was also equipped with a bracelet that operated as her bag, thanks to an enchantment a girl from the GX system placed on it five years prior to the point Cubchoo was befriended by Georgia. The girl was a brunette that looked almost exactly like the gym leader of Johto's Olivine City gym, knowing the spell used thanks to an adventure with XQ's second-in-command in the home dimension from whence said spell originated. That GX girl was Jasmine Bray, one of the Kyzolonna fusees, main weapon number 2 in XQ's book after Zelikarin, with Dawn Brayzii, a Sinnoh girl, part of the fusion. (**Note: The other four fusees between the two different fusions are from other dimensions, though the second-in-command is an OC of mine**). After a bit of a walk, taking about three hours (it would've been only two and a half if it wasn't for that thirty minute break en route to rest because of the heels) the redhead finally reached the Striaton Gym. No trainers were present at the moment, Georgia having reached there close to the Gym's closing time. The only other people at the Striaton City gym at the moment were the triplet leaders, all a year older than Georgia (and one had her hair color too). Cress, the leader Georgia would have to face in a battle for the Trio Badge, spotted the girl first.

"Hmm, interesting-looking challenger." he said to himself. Then he spoke up. "Are you here to battle for the Trio Badge?"

"Sure am. I can take all three of you on at the very same time." Georgia said, brimming with confidence, completely unaware that Chili had snuck up behind her. Cilan, with a nod from Cress, walked up to her, ready to give her a taste of what really getting her cunt banged felt like, by which point Chili had already slammed himself into her ass. Following Cilan's member entering her pussy, Georgia found herself facedown on top of the green-haired Grass-type specialist, making her taking Cress's own member in her mouth a considerable bit easier. For a good twenty minutes the brothers furiously pounded Georgia like there was no tomorrow, always possible because of the unexpected (hey, you never know) before all three launched their respective seeds inside their little sex toy. Afterwards, Cress gave Georgia her first badge for entry into the Unova league, and the redhead slut left for Nacrene City a little to the west.

**Chapter 1 Complete**


End file.
